Supported sulfur compositions, such as alumina which has been impregnated with liquid elemental sulfur, are effective trialkyl arsine sorbents. These materials and their use as trialkyl arsine sorbents have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,844. The present invention is directed to an improved method of making supported sulfur compositions which exhibit enhanced trialkyl arsine sorption capacity.